


of rose petals and replacements.

by MisakiNaoto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru, Older, One-sided Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, One-sided Terushima Yuuji/Iwaizumi Hajime, Replacement sex, Tongue Piercings, one-sided terushima yuuji, they're like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisakiNaoto/pseuds/MisakiNaoto
Summary: hajime has always carried a torch for oikawa. so when oikawa finds a girlfriend, terushima appears and fills in that blank.and things go downhill.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	of rose petals and replacements.

god, what was he even doing?

sitting on the bed like that, head between his hands as he stared down at the robe tied around his waist. lithe fingers tangled up in the tuft of blond hair that sat atop his head. thoughts swirling his mind and churning his brain into nothing but indecipherable mush. why did he decide to go through with this, as if he didn’t know what he was putting at risk? 

sometimes terushima yuuji was a complete dumbass. an entire fucking mess. even he was terrified of the shit he got himself into. 

and now here he was, sitting at the edge of a bed in a hotel in downtown tokyo, waiting for one of the hottest men out there—iwaizumi hajime. at least the hotel wasn’t too bad; dimmed red led lights illuminated the rose-scented room with only the jazz music and pattering of water against the shower wall being the only sounds heard. the bed yuuji currently sat on was nice and spacious, which was plenty of room for two individuals and perhaps more. 

his hand ghosted over his chest as he took deep breaths. he couldn’t believe he was giving his first time to a man. to someone like this, to the iwaizumi hajime. 

to the love of his life.

yuuji’s head snapped up as he heard the creaking of a door. standing in the doorframe of the bathroom was hajime himself, a towel slung around his shoulders as he rubbed the left side of his hair. another towel was wrapped snugly around his hips, water dripping down his bicep as the red lights accentuated the slick surface of his chest. if yuuji hadn’t been at the bar tonight had he not seen a sight as glorious as this. 

“quit staring,” hajime grumbled as he approached the bed. it was only when he said that had yuuji realized he was in fact staring. 

yuuji’s lips parted in a laugh as he moved his eyes up to look into hajime’s. “is it so wrong to admire art?” he said, leaning back and applying his weight to his arms. hajime scowled at his words before a faint blush painted across his tan face. he looked down as he felt a hand wrap around his wrist, then turned his head to look at the blond once again. 

“let’s do it, hm?” 

\------

hajime laid down on the bed, situating his head between a few pillows before settling. yuuji mounted his hips and leaned down, starting at the top by pressing kisses to hajime’s face before connecting their lips in a sloppy manner. the kiss wasn’t at all romantic or paced correctly but all they cared about was if it felt good. and dear lord--it was like heaven. it was the thing they both needed after being touch-deprived for so long. 

yuuji had his hands cupped around hajime’s face as he kissed him, melding their tongues together strategically and ensuring that they both enjoyed the sensation. when he pulled away, he kept his lips connected to hajime’s jaw and pressed a trail of feathery kisses down to his chest. the way his hands slid against his body felt so erotic and meticulous, getting the places that made hajime twitch with anticipation and desire. the farther yuuji went, the more he wanted it. 

in another minute, the blond was face to face with hajime’s clothed crotch. yuuji placed a hand on his bulge, rubbing his cock through the fabric to rile him up. hajime threw his head back at the sensitivity, gripping the sheets in his hands tightly. the massaging was intense with the way that yuuji knew how to turn hajime on. 

a soft gasp left his lips as the towel was tossed aside, exposing his erect cock. yuuji was taken aback at the size of it and couldn’t fight off the raging blush blooming across his cheeks. ashamedly, his was smaller than hajime’s but never would he admit that out loud. the only concern he had for himself was if it would fit. 

hajime was caught off guard when he felt yuuji’s warm mouth envelop the tip of his dick, moistening it with his saliva. his tongue piercing ran along the slit as his hand pumped the base. a deep moan erupted from hajime’s throat in response, giving yuuji confirmation that his technique was working. thus, he began to swallow more of his length gradually. he coated the skin in his saliva to make the transition easier as hajime’s cock slid further down his mouth and soon hit the back of his throat. yuuji grumbled at the sensation and hollowed his cheeks when he lifted his head. 

“fuck...” hajime grumbled, throwing his head back further into the pillows. a smirk graced yuuji’s lips as he swallowed the other’s cock once again, now beginning to suck. a sort of slurping noise resonated from it and it was like hajime’s moans had become white noise amidst the jazz music. the warmth, the wetness, the fulfillment--it pushed hajime over the edge. he hadn’t known how much he needed this until now. 

moving his hands up, he gripped yuuij’s blond locks and pushed his head down. yuuji was surprised at the abrupt touching but relished in how it felt to have iwaizumi touching his head, to have his fingers tangled up in his hair so desperately like that.

it felt like he wanted him. but yuuji didn’t let himself get his hopes up.

hajime bucked his hips upwards into the back of yuuji’s throat, causing the recipient to gag in response. tears threatened to spill from his eyes but when he glanced up to see how lost in pleasure hajime seemed, he refrained and continued bobbing his head up and down. the speed varied with yuuji going slow at times that hajime grew impatient just to fuck with him. 

“agh, i’m gonna...” hajime grumbled, bleached strands locked in between his rough knuckles. yuuji lifted his head at his proclamation before hajime could reach his climax, removing his mouth from his dick with a popping noise. obviously, the ravenette didn’t seem too pleased with this as his expression grew bitter. 

a smirk grew across yuuji’s lips as he seated himself on iwaizumi’s thighs. he untied the string that held up his robe and shrugged it off his shoulders, soon discarding it elsewhere in the room. his own cock stood erect upon removal as his hazel eyes looked down at the other man.

pressing his lips together, yuuji gathered spit in his mouth and parted his lips, sticking his fingers in and coating two digits in saliva. he situated his arm beside hajime’s face and lifted his own ass into the air, using his other arm to reach behind himself. taking a deep breath, yuuji inserted one of the two fingers smoothly. he chewed on his lip and heaved another breath, still trying to adjust. within another minute, he squeezed the other finger in and held back the yelp that dared to escape his lips.

meanwhile, hajime was staring down at the action with hungry eyes. sweat rolled down the side of his face due to the condensation that appeared caused by the heat of the room versus their chilled bodies. whatever was running through his mind was evidently turning him on to the max, as shown by how erect his cock was. the blood was pumping through his body and watching yuuji finger himself like that wasn’t making the sensation any better.

yuuji reached over hajime’s head and grabbed the translucent magenta bottle on the side. popping the cap open, he poured the lube into his hand and slathered the clear, sticky substance over hajime’s dick. the blond lowered his hips to line his ass up with the tip. he slowly inserted it, but as soon as it went in, it came straight back out. taken aback, hajime’s face scrunched. 

“what the fuck?” he exhaled breathlessly. 

an entertained scoff came from yuuji as he continued teasing hajime’s tip against his entrance. he furrowed his eyebrows, head angled up at the ceiling as he held his patience. but as soon as yuuji fully sat down on his cock and immediately pulled it back out, hajime snapped.

“getting impatient, hmm?” yuuji hummed, looking down at hajime with hooded eyes.

the ravenette’s hands jutted forward and latched onto yuuji’s hips, gripping them tightly and pulling him down to fully insert his cock. yuuji let out a sharp gasp in surprise, immediately clasping a hand over his mouth to hold back the noises that tried to spill out. mustering up his strength, hajime flipped them, torso now situated between the blond’s legs. he bucked his hips and slammed into him, earning a loud moan from yuuji. his hands gripped his waist, pressing so hard into the skin that it left bruises. 

hajime lifted one of yuuji’s legs and rested it upon his shoulder. the bed creaked as he moved, staying at a steady pace. the noises were erotic as his lubed dick moved in and out of yuuji’s wet hole. gradually, his thrusts became quicker and rougher. he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against yuuji’s shoulder. in response, the blond lifted his arms and wrapped them around his neck, lips pressed into a tight line as he held back his noises. the feeling of merely having hajime cling onto him like this, the feeling of having him move inside of him like he was the last piece of his puzzle, the way hajime moaned so desperately against yuuji’s ear--it was beyond heavenly. it felt like they were all meant for him. 

but they weren’t.

hajime’s breathing picked up pace as he slowly reached his climax. his thrusts became sloppier as he sunk his teeth into yuuji’s shoulder, leaving behind a dark red mark. yuuji bit down on his lip, tears leaking from his eyes as he shut them tightly. 

“i’m coming... tooru...!” 

yuuji’s eyebrow twitched upon hearing the name. at the moment, he didn’t put that much thought into it and was washed over with pleasure as he felt a warm liquid fill and cover his insides. his thoughts were so unorganized and even he couldn’t tell what and how he wanted to think. 

iwaizumi hajime was never his. 

\------

sunlight peeked through the velvet curtains of the room, a single ray shining down on yuuji’s eyes. he stirred in his sleep and cracked his eyes open, the hazel hue being illuminated. he felt a fuzzy feeling rise to his chest; something mixed between embarrassment and felicitation at the memories from last night.

but then something struck.

yuuji sat up in the bed, arm jutting out towards the other side. expecting to see something. to feel something. to see someone. to feel someone. 

but there was nothing. 

he stood from the bed, legs shakily carrying him to the bathroom. his heart was beating erratically in his chest, bumping against his ribcage as if it were asking for freedom. without another moment’s hesitation, he pushed on the doorknob and pulled the door open, hoping and praying that someone would be in there--

nothing. no one.

in that single moment, yuuji felt like his stomach dropped to his shoes and his heart shatter into a million pieces. he should have expected this. after all, he signed up for it. things were fine. he was fine. hajime never liked him anyways. in the end, he would always be a replacement for him. 

yuuji sunk down to the ground, applying his weight against the doorframe. he felt the semen leak down his inner thigh and reached down to touch it, vision blurring as the same voice repeated the same name over and over inside of his head;

tooru.

the tears fell from yuuji’s eyes, falling onto the tiled floor of the bathroom. not only was his body aching, but also his heart. his shoulders shook, neck craned at the floor as the tears continued pouring from his eyes. his sobs were silent.

memories of the beginning of last night’s incident flooded his head. the way hajime handled him so tenderly with caution, like he was glass, just pushed yuuji more over the edge. he was never like that with him, and rather spent his gentleness on tooru. all of the days the blond spent gazing longingly at hajime, only for him to never look back. as each day went on, yuuji observed more and more the gentle and loving expression hajime had on his face when he looked at tooru--the gaze that yuuji could have never earned from him. 

“what do i have to do so you can look at me like that?”


End file.
